The End of Magic
by AdriaTyler
Summary: That aliens exist and live on Earth is intolerable to the muggles. Soon, the genocide of magic has occurred. In 2040, the last of a race choose to sacrifice themselves to send one back in time, to save them all from ever dying in the first place. Going back one hundred years, Harry Potter must bring his people to the stars and away from Earth before all life as he knows it dies.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I've been told that my story is too quick, and lacks the proper emotion. This is true. I was in a rush to get my idea on paper (computer) and now it's time for a re-write. Just a few edits, nothing big. No big changes in the timeline. Just some detail that was missing.**

Prologue

Harry groaned weakly as he once again attempted to touch his magic, if even for an instant. He was so cold, and nothing could warm him. It was agony of the purest form. A torture only man could invent, yet not understand. As he finally managed to touch it, he nearly screamed with the pain the chip muggles had planted in him caused. Nearby him, the rest of the witches and wizards in his cell were in similar states. The loss of magic was unbearable. Thankfully, Hermione had a plan that would be their last chance at saving their kind from extinction at the hands of muggles. It was their only chance, even if the loss of all he knew would hurt his soul deeply. How much more could he bear to lose?

Across from their cell, a similar communal cell held the last magical races in the world. A Dragonkin, three goblins, a vampire, and a handful of fae, elves, and veela. Once every two days, they were allowed to mingle. The muggles thought themselves humane, for this _great kindness_. Hermione and the others put that time to good use. They separated, communicated their plan, and learned everything they could about the culture of their people. Then they taught it to Harry when they were once again separated. Life was torment, and if not for the plan, Harry would gladly die on the experimentation table. So far, all they'd done was scan him and take blood, perhaps give him a few injections, but they'd experimented on the others already.

Eight years ago, Muggles announced the existence of alien life to the world, discovered due to a device known as the Stargate. With this announcement, they released al the scientific discoveries that had been made, each scientist finally getting credit for their work. Two weeks later, a scientist named Melissa Adwell discovered Zero Point Energy on Earth. She discovered magic, and the people that hid with it. In just under three years, they captured hundreds of witches and wizard, implanting them with some sort of device. It stopped their magic. Those that weren't captured, were killed as bombs dropped on their communities. Almost a billion people died.

Daniel Jackson, The Man that Brought them to the Stars, one of the first explorers to go through space, tried to stop them. He announced that witches and wizards were the descendants of a people called the Alterans, the originators of most life in the galaxy. It only made things worse. Aliens living on Earth was intolerable to almost everyone, and very few were willing to speak up against those that advocated extermination. Now, they were all that was left.

Two wizards stood and went to the cameras. When signaled, they would cut the lines, giving them a few minutes to do the ritual. Hermione took from the flesh colored band around her ankle the last thing she had been able to hide before the muggles had caught her. Thankfully they hadn't found it, though they would have eventually. As the cameras were cut, they broke the time turner and drew a pentagram with its sand. A witch stood at each of the five tips, ready to sacrifice their lives to save their kind. Harry stood in the center as all the wizards in the room pushed their magic into the witches, who pushed it into the ritual. Hermione, at the head of the pentagram, chanted.

 _Mater Gaia Terra parens Mater magicae salva populum tuum_

 _Electo mittere in tempore praeterito_

 _Centum annis te rogamus_

 _Salva nos qui non populus a tormentum per magica_

 _Electus ad nos omnes ad mittere et centum anni_

Even as the muggles swarmed the doors and attempted to stop them, guns pointed and Zat'nik'atels charged, the magic of Gaia seeped into Harry's bones, and lit up the entire pentagram. One by one, the wizards fell, dead. They'd been the first to sacrifice their lives. Then the witches fell one by one. Finally, Hermione and he were the last ones standing. He caught her eye, and she smiled sadly at him. _I love you,_ she mouthed, before she, too, fell. Now, Harry stood alone in a swirl of magic. Mother Gaia had roused enough for one last trick, as she died by the actions of the muggles that lived on her lands. Harry blacked out as magic continued to pour into him, surrounding him and sending hurtling through time. 2040 faded away, and 1940 took its place.

 **The spell is latin for this:**

 **"Mother Gaia, Mother Earth, Mother magic, save your people. Send our Chosen back in time, to the past. One hundred years, we beg of you. Save our people from the torment brought by those without magic. Send our Chosen back one hundred years to save us all."**


	2. 1: Rebirth

So! Updated and with emotion!

Chapter 1: Rebirth

When he woke up, Harry was aware of two things. First was that the chip was gone and he was no longer cold. Second was that there were people in the room with him. As he opened his eyes, he saw the white walls of a hospital, most likely St. Mungos, and two men in Auror robes. When they noticed he was awake, they turned with a smile. All at once, the grief hit him, but he pushed it down. Their sacrifice was not in vain. He would survive this time.

"Hello there. My name is Auror Kevin Haynes, and my partner Auror Carol Robbins. You were found unconscious outside Diagon Alley, and your magic was bound with what looks like a Muggle device. What can you tells us?"

Harry had an answer for this. He and the others had plotted every detail about how to survive in the past in the Wizarding world. Hermione and he had gone over their knowledge of wizarding inheritances, and come up with a manageable cover. "My name is Hadrian Peverell. I was captured by Muggle Nazi's doing experiments. They managed to subdue me before I could escape. They wanted to understand and control my magic, but I metabolized one of their drugs faster than they anticipated. I think I managed to overcome the chip enough to Apparate away, but other than that I don't know anything. My memories are foggy at best. They kept me drugged. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." The sad thing was that some of this was true. At one point, Hitler had experimented on wizards, before one escaped. Grindelwald destroyed the lab and wiped everyone's memories of magic.

"It's no problem, Mr. Peverell." Auror Robbins said softly. "Your healers have pronounced that with a few oddities, your healthy enough for discharge. A bit malnourished and underweight, and a curiosity with your blood, but healthy. We'll see about getting you discharged, and you can go home and try to forget all about this ever happening."

Harry smiled bitterly. Like he would ever forget what had happened. "Thank you." He said gratefully as he got out of bed and surveyed his clothes. The scrubs would have to go, and he'd need a wand. But first he needed to get to Gringotts for step two, obtaining the help he would need to establish himself. "Would you mind transfiguring some clothes for me?" He asked. "I'll need to get a wand before anything else. And . . . perhaps a trip to Gringotts. I lost almost a year. I'll need to put my life back in order."

Auror Haynes transfigured a set of black robes, and summoned a MediWitch. After ducking some uncomfortable questions about abuse and the mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood, Harry signed the forms and was led to the floo. "Thank you for all your help." He said softly, before calling out "Gringotts!" and flooing away.

When Harry appeared in a flash of green fire, he did his best to stay on two feet. He would have liked to sleep some more before doing this, but he needed money and a bed first. Nostalgia hit as he looked around the gleaming walls of the bank. It had been one of the last places to fall, due to its protections. He had taken refuge here with some of the others. A goblin came over with a scowl. "Can we help you?" He grunted.

"Yes, thank you. I need a top level privacy meeting with one of the bank's senior managers. Would you mind helping me?" Harry asked politely.

Surprised at the politeness a human exhibited towards a goblin, he replied, "Of course. My name is BlackClaw. I will take you to Master StoneCrusher's office."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. Moments later, he was seated in a large office, and privacy wards were raised around him.

"I am Master StoneCrusher. What do you need?" The new goblin asked impatiently. Harry wasn't surprised, most goblins disliked wizards, but it reminded him of the goblins he'd left behind. They'd become friends during their years of captivity.

"Hello Master StoneCrusher. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm a time traveler. I'm aware of the laws regarding time travel, and I know about the Department of Mysteries, and how they'd study me. I come from one hundred years in the future, where Gaia is dying, and all magic has been wiped out by muggles. I need your help to ensure that things go differently this time around, because failure is not an option, and I need to keep myself from being picked up by the DoM."

Silence reigned as the goblin stared at Harry. Finally he shook himself. "How do I know what you say is true?" He grunted.

Harry raised his hand. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that I will tell Master StoneCrusher the truth in relation to my time traveling experience." So mote it be. _Lumos_." As magic flashed, a ball of light formed in Harry's hand, and Harry told his story, from beginning to horrible end. By the end of the tale, tears were streaming down Harry's face. "Nox." The light disappeared from Harry's hand as he stopped speaking.

The goblin paled as much as he was able. "I see. How can the goblin nation help, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled through his tears. "First, I need an inheritance test. This will give me some options for alternate identities. I know about Peverell, which is the name I gave the Aurors. I'll need to disinherit myself from the Potter line, to keep the timeline somewhat intact for now, and to prevent suspicions. I'll then need help setting myself up as someone other than Harry Potter, and with adopting a child, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's in a muggle orphanage when not in Hogwarts. Currently, he's in his third year, and at Hogwarts right now. I'll also need a de-aging potion. I'm sixty, and I need to be around twenty-five or thirty. That should do for starters."

The goblin nodded. "Of course. Here, place your hand on the silver orb for the test. It will start us off in the direction we need to go in."

As Harry did so, the orb went from silver to black to a brilliant gold, before it returned to silver. A parchment appeared in front of StoneCrusher.

Harry James Potter

Born: 7-31-1980

Father: Lord James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lady Lily Rose Potter - nee Evans

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Black (second heir)

Potter (second heir)

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

LeFay

Emrys

Pendragon

Peverell

Other Vaults:

Alteran

Ganos Lao

Moros

Janus

Evans

Harry sighed. It seems this was going to be a bit easier than he thought. "Okay, so I need to claim everything except Black and Potter. Disinherit me from those. I'll change my name to Hadrian Cyrus Peverell, like I was planning. Would you set me up an identity?"

StoneCrusher grinned. "Of course. One Hadrian Cyrus Peverell coming up. I'll also contact the orphanage Tom Riddle is at, and get the paperwork started. I'll have BlackClaw take you down to our healers, and they get right on de-aging you."

Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

Two hours later, Harry walked out of Gringotts with money in his pocket and an appointment to review his homes and vaults in a few hours. First he needed a wand though.

As he entered Ollivander's, Harry sighed as he felt his magic resonate with many wands in the shop. It seemed he would need a custom wand, and Ollivander wasn't known for his. Too many of the wands were resonating with him. An hour later, he emerged with a brand new wand. Ollivander had been shocked. A wand of yew, holly and ash woods had mixed with the venom of a basilisk, the tail feather of a shadow phoenix, and nundu fur. It was a powerful wand, for a powerful wizard, according to the maker. It would do for now. He'd need to make an appointment with a custom wand maker for a truly custom wand in order to have a perfectly matched wand.

As he returned to Gringotts, Harry pondered Tom Riddle. He was thirteen, and a Slytherin. Hopefully, there was still hope when taken back from Albus Dumbledore, who did more harm than good. BlackClaw greeted him when he entered the bank, and proceeded to take him back to StoneCrusher's office.

Fortunately, most of Harry's accounts were fairly straightforward. There was no embezzlement, no red lines. He owned ¾ of Hogwarts, had a family manor for each ancient and noble name, a few townhouses for each ancient and noble name, a few islands, multiple vaults and some business. He owned stocks in almost all the major wizarding companies and some muggle companies, and had more gold than he knew what to do with. First order of business, he appointed StoneCrusher and BlackClaw to his accounts. It was a promotion, and they would do well increasing his vaults. As his account managers, they drew a one percent commission on net profit. Goblins were known to increase a wizards vaults considerably when properly incentivized. Then he called the head elves for each of the names, and instructed them to coordinate together to prepare Peverell Manor for residence. Then, he ordered them to tend to all the other places he owned, making sure to retrieve anything valuable and bring it to Peverell Manor. The library was to be combined, with any copies going to the other libraries, and a potions lab constructed will all the ingredients they could put together. Anything dark or cursed was to be places in a Gringotts vault for later perusal. Then he turned to the other vaults.

While the house elves were working with the goblins to condense all the gold into as few vaults as possible and storing dark artifacts and bringing out all the others, he debated on the Evans Vault, before leaving it. Hopefully his mother would claim it. He never found out of she did or not. He then went to visit the others, knowing it had to do with the aliens that had sired their race. Alteran was a big giveaway.

A trip to the Alteran, Moros, Janus, and Ganos Lao vaults revealed alien artifacts. These, Harry had removed to the LeFay manor for later perusal. The only thing that couldn't leave the vaults was a strange device in the wall of the Alteran vault. Curious, Harry approached, and the thing grabbed his head, dumping information into it. When Harry emerged, it was with copious amounts of new information, including an easier way to establish his people in the stars. They would survive this. They had to. Hermione's sacrifice would not be in vain.


	3. 2: Tom

**Some of you may not agree with my characterization of Tom. That's fine. However, there is a huge difference between a thirteen/fourteen year old, and a sixteen year old in terms of emotional maturity and the capacity for cruelty. In my opinion, Tom is at a crossroads, and while at 16, he may be a hardened killer, right now hes still an abused child seeking a reason for emotional attachment.**

Chapter 2: Tom

When Professor Dumbledore approached, Tom immediately stiffened his spine and turned cold. Despite introducing Tom to this world of magic, the professor made it very clear that he disliked Tom and did not trust him, and yet he often held Tom back after class, or called for him during a weekend to scold him on homework Tom had done correctly. The Slytherin couldn't understand why. Was he not good enough for this world? What was wrong with him?

"Ahh Mr. Riddle. Good. You have about an hour to pack. It's been requested that you return home to the orphanage for winter break. I am unsure as to the reason, but no matter. Have a good break." The professor told him sharply, before walking away. Angry at being forced to return to the orphanage, Tom returned to his dorms and packed his bags with the minimum he would need for the holidays. He did not want anything getting taken from him at the orphanage by the older kids or an angry matron. When he boarded the train, he got sideways looks from Abraxus Malfoy and the rest of his friends, but the angry and crestfallen look on his face was enough to deter them from asking any questions about his sudden return to the muggle world.

The train ride felt too short, as usual, and Tom reluctantly collected his trunk. He had no familiar. It wouldn't be able to stay at the orphanage. His friends hugged him goodbye, and Abraxus gave him a portkey, as was their custom. Should anything too bad happen, Tom was to take the portkey to the Malfoys. As Tom emerged on the other side of platform 9 ¾, he saw Mrs. Cole waiting in their designated meeting place. Beside her was a man. He looked to be about thirty, and had jet black hair and green eyes. He was also looking right at the platform entrance. Reluctantly, he approached, shaking with nerves. Had this muggle seen him emerge from the platform wall?

"Ah, good, Tom." Mrs. Cole said with a smile. "Mr. Peverell, this is Tom Riddle, your new ward. Tom, this is Hadrian Peverell. He's taken custody of you. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him." She shook hands with Mr. Peverell and walked away briskly. Tom reeled at her abruptness, but realized the threat of war made her anxious to go back to shelter. Harry looked at his new ward.

"Hello Mr. Riddle. I'm Hadrian, and you are my ward, as Mrs. Cole just informed you. You may refer to me as you please, as long as it's not disrespectful. When we get home, we can talk about some rules we can both agree on, before we address school. How does that sound?"

Tom nodded, stunned. Once kids hit about ten, they don't get adopted. Why had this man chosen him? And what about Hogwarts. If this man was a muggle . . . He watched in shock as the man took his trunk and shrunk it, before taking his hand. "We'll be Apparating. Have you done this before?"

"No sir." He said softly. His body relaxed. Not a muggle, but a wizard.

"Very well. Lets be off." He led Tom back onto the Platform 9 ¾, before turning in place. Tom felt like he was being pulled through a tube, before they were suddenly in a large, airy foyer.

"Welcome to Peverell Manor." Hadrian said, seeing a bit of himself in Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was a fool to fear the darkness of an abused child to the point of alienation and further abuse.

"Wow." The Slytherin breathed, before turning to his new guardian. This manor was incredible. His guardian had to be at least a half blood, most likely a pureblood.

Harry resized his trunk and called out for Ceesey. "Please take Master Riddle's trunk to his room, and bring some refreshments to the den. We'll be having a long discussion, and I'm sure Tom is hungry. Thank you."

The house elf nodded and popped away.

"Sir?" Tom asked in bewilderment. Everything was changing and he couldn't seem to understand why. Why had this man taken him in? What did he want? What was going to happen to him?

Hadrian took a hold of Tom's shoulder and led him into the den, seating him on a very comfortable couch, and taking a seat across from him. "Ask away."

Tom took a moment to collect himself. "Why am I here?" He asked first.

Hadrian smiled at him. "I know what it's like to not have a family. I was orphaned at a very young age, and grew up with unfriendly relatives. I asked the Goblins to look into an orphan for me to take in, perhaps make my heir. They found several orphans, most much younger than you, but I chose you. You're here, Tom, because I want you to be my son."

Tom kept back the tears by sheer will. "Sir?" That statement alone almost tore down the walls Tom had spent years building.

"This winter break is for us to get to know each other better. After that, if you want, I want to blood adopt you. Otherwise, we'll come to an arrangement about how you would like to stay here. You're here to stay, no matter your decision."

Tom nodded. "Okay, let's say I believe you, for now. You said something about rules, and school."

Hadrian nodded and set out a piece of parchment. On it was written:

Home Contract:

1) Curfew

2) Chores

3) School behavior

4) Grades

5) Expression of anger or violence, including profanity

6) Conflict resolution

7) Black and Dark Magic

"These are the topics I wish to address with you. We will both agree on the terms of a home contract, and you will abide by them, or there will be consequences. These will include spankings, groundings, and taking time away from pleasurable activities, as well as increased chores or unpleasant tasks. I will also consider docking your allowance for a week, or limiting your reading material to what is necessary for homework. I will never abuse you. I will never withhold food from you, and I will never degrade you. Is this all okay?"

Tom looked up, unable to stop the tears from falling this time. "I don't understand."

Harry drew the teen into his arms and let him cry. "You don't, but you will."

About a half hour later, Tom looked up and dried his face. "Sorry." He muttered. His embarrassment let him close himself off again. Harry didn't push.

"There's no need to be sorry." Harry said with a smile. "It's okay to show emotion to your family, and close friends. They won't use it against you." He paused. "Strangers, however, don't always need to know what's going on in your head. Being smart doesn't mean being emotionally unavailable. Now, let's get on with that contract."

Tom nodded. "Is eleven a good curfew?" He tested.

Harry chuckled. "Tom, you're thirteen, almost fourteen. How about nine on weekdays, and eleven on weekends, when you're with someone I trust to take care of you. Fair?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, sir." He inwardly smiled. He'd never admit it, but it felt good to have someone care about what he was doing and who he was with.

"As for chores, I would like you to keep your room clean, clean up after any pets you may get, clear the table of your dishes when you eat, and clear up after yourself if you do something. If you take it out, put it away."

Tom nodded again. "Will I get an straight allowance, sir, or will it be dependent on something?"

"Your allowance will be directly proportional to the chores you do. If all your chores are done, you may have three galleons a week. I will subtract from this amount for chores undone. Is that acceptable?"

Tom's eyes widened. "Yes, sir. Thank you!" It was a generous allowance, especially for an orphan who'd never had a sickle to his name before.

"As for school, I will be informed about every detention you receive. Should you behave, you will be allowed privileges, such as a visit somewhere you'd like to go, or a sleepover with a friend. Poor reports will result in the revocation of said privileges, and after too many, groundings. Fair?"

Tom hesitated. Here was his chance to test the limits of his new guardian's willingness to listen. "There's this teacher, Professor Dumbledore. He dislikes me and I don't know why. Sometimes he takes points from other students, but gives me detentions. Other times, he calls me in and scolds me about homework, even when I've done it right."

Harry drew him back into a hug. "Thank you for telling me. If you record these instances, I will look them over to determine what are fair detentions. I will also deal with the teacher, if need be."

Tom relaxed and drew out of the hug. "Thank you. Other than that, you're more fair than some parents my friends have." This was like nothing he's ever imagined. There had to be a catch.

"Now, grades. I expect good ones. At the end of the semester, I will pay five galleons an O, three an EE, one an A, and fine one for a P, three a D, and five a T. Should you fail any classes, you will be grounded, and privileges taken until you study enough to go to the ministry and retake the exam. Fair?"

Tom nodded again. "I've never failed a class, and even the teacher who dislikes me doesn't sabotage my work because I turned him in when he did it the first time. He said he'd made a mistake."

"Good. We'll see how your midterm grades turn out. I should be getting them in a week or so. Next on the list, expressions of anger will be done politely. There will be no tantrums. You will be spanked for said tantrums. Profanity will result in your mouth being washed out with soap. Alright? Conflict resolution will be done calmly and rationally. You will not yell or demand to get your way. Otherwise, you may find yourself with a sore bum and grounded. Deal?"

Tom winced but nodded. It was fair, even if he didn't like it. "Yes, sir." He said dejectedly. Sometimes he just couldn't control his temper. He didn't know why.

"Finally, Black Magic. It will not happen. Period. Each visit, you and I will have a look at your wand. Anything Black will result in a severe punishment. I'm not sure what yet, only that it won't be happening. We will also be looking at your core, and I will teach you how to discern between black and dark magic. I will teach you "dark" magic in a responsible fashion after you've proven to me that you can handle it. Until then, unless you have a very good excuse, you will not be using it. Clear?"

Tom reluctantly nodded. It was disappointing. Abraxus and Orion had promised to show him what their parents taught them.

"I understand the lure, which is why I don't want you learning it yet. You're too young to resist it, and it can cause insanity when the young are exposed to it. I'm not doing this to hurt you, Tom." Hadrian said calmly, obviously seeing the disappointment.

Tom sighed. "It's not like I use it much anyway." He muttered."I'll deal with it."

Harry smiled and tugged Ceesey's tray of snacks toward them. "Good, lets eat. Then we can get you settled, and you can inform me of your likes and dislikes. You have both a birthday and Christmas coming up. We'll need to do some shopping."

As his new guardian settled behind a desk to do some paperwork, the house elf, Ceesey, led Tom to his new room.

"This be Master Riddle's room." The house elf squeaked. "It be almost done. Master Peverell be taking Master Riddle for clothes and toys and such first, and Ceesey be putting them in room before room be done. Master Peverell is other room in the hall, Master's room. If Master Riddle be wanting something, Master Riddle's elf be Vooby. Elf is not to clean room or messes Master Riddle makes, but to help Master Riddle with food and laundry and fetching things."

Tom nodded, and decided to emulate his new guardian and thanked the elf. His new room was amazing. As he entered, he noticed that the room itself was a suite. An Heir's suite, to be exact. It had a small sitting room, a breakfast nook in a window, a huge closet, an office, and a separate bedroom, with fireplaces in each room. The walls were a dark forest green, with small accents in silver and gold. The furniture was a dark brown; all in all, the room looked like the middle of a forest. It was perfect.

As he approached the closet, he opened it to find that while not full, it had more clothes than the ones he had brought. He selected a pair of black slacks and a warm grey sweater, which automatically sized themselves to his frame when he put them on. One time tailoring charms, awesome. He entered the office to find his few school books sitting on a bookshelf, and his school homework was on the desk. With nothing else to do, Tom sat down to do it, and finished in record time. Now he had nothing to do.

Just as Tom was about to call Vooby the house elf for directions to the library, there was a knock on the door, before his new guardian poked his head in. "All settled?" He asked with a grin.

Tom nodded his head furiously. "It's amazing! Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, Tom. You may call me Hadrian, or later, if you wish, some form of 'dad'. Now, I believe we have a few things we need to get you? Clothes, some things to do, books?"

"You don't have to." Tom said in a rush, not wanting to seem greedy. If he was greedy, he'd be sent back.

Hadrian smiles. "Come along. We'll pick some books from the library, then I'll take you to The Dreaming Shawl for some clothes, and we'll find a pet. After the new year, we'll see what you still need."

Nodding, Tom followed Harry to the library, only to stop in shock at the door. The library was massive. The room itself was at least three stories, and house elves were working quickly and sorting books. Large piles were created and taken away, and a sorting system was still being put in place. "When I took control of my titles five months ago, I told the house elves to deal with the libraries. There was a massive library in each manor, and while many of the books were original, there was also a lot of overlap. As this is my main residence, the first copy of every book will be in this library, and other copies of the books will be formed into new libraries in the other family manors. There was also a lot of neglect, and many books need to be restored, and information updated. There's about fifty years between any book being added to the library, so new books are purchased and added. This is Nonly's domain. He's the head library elf, and he's in charge of the massive project. For now, the only section done is the family journals and grimoires. It's still very large. When it's done, I imagine the library will be larger than any other library in Europe, due to the age of the families involved. We'll also stop by Gringotts and have an inheritance test done for you soon. You may have magical relatives who left something to you. For now, what topics are you most interested in?"

Tom thought for a moment. "I like potions and transfiguration. Professor Slughorn encourages me in potions, but Professor Dumbledore won't help me in transfiguration."

Hadrian smiled. "Well then, how about a few grimoires from the Peverell's. They were masters of transfiguration. You may show that teacher some spells yet. You're welcome to come back anytime you wish and add some of the books to your bookshelves in your room. Just make sure you check them out with one of Nonly's elves, and make sure they're not dark or black magic. We're still finding them mixed in with the other topics. Eventually I'll get them all into a section of their own, where they'll be safe from unsuspecting eyes."

When Tom nodded, Hadrian led him over to the least busy section, where he showed Tom a few personal journals that looked hundreds of years old. "Will these do for starters?" He asked dryly.

When Tom nodded in awe, Hadrian called out for Vooby. "Take these and put them in Master Riddle's room. We'll be out late, so please make sure there's a banked fire in the bedroom for warmth."

As the house elf popped away, Tom finally had enough. "Why?" He cried out.

Immediately, Hadrian drew him over to a small couch placed for reading in the library. "Why what?"

"Why are you so kind to me?" Tom asked angrily. Anger was the only emotion he understood in his own head right now. Everything else was too confusing.

"Because I've learned to pay it forward. When I was younger, someone was kind to me. His family made me a part of theirs, even though they had very little. The family taught me to pay it forward. To show others the same kindness. I see myself in you, Tom. One day, I may even be able to call you my son. Until then, I intend for you to have a proper childhood, with someone who loves you and cares for you. You deserve to be loved, Tom."

Ashamed at his outburst, Tom ducked his head, and was thus surprised when he was lifted like a child into Hadrian's arms. "It's alright to not understand. One day, I hope you will, and until then, I will just have to teach you to understand."

He set Tom down in front of the floo a few doors away, and called for Ranry. "Tom, this is my personal elf, Ranry. Ranry, this is my ward, Master Riddle. Would you please fetch cloaks for the both of us, and my money pouch and Tom's wand? We'll be out late, so please inform Ceesey to hold dinner for us."

The elf nodded and came back with the requested items. Hadrian swung the cloak around Tom's shoulders, and fastened it around his neck, before fastening his own. "Good." He handed Tom his wand. "We'll need a holster for this, but for now, you may place it in your pocket. Now lets go."

"Where shall I floo to . . . Hadrian?" Tom said hesitantly.

"We will be going to Greron Square. It's a bit nicer than Diagon Alley, and there's more variety."

Greron Square was amazing. Hadrian took Tom to the clothing store first, where he tried on a ton of fabrics and styles. The total was enough to make Tom wince, especially considering the fabrics involved, like acromantula silk, but Hadrian handed his key over without a fuss or a wince. Over 600 galleons spent on Tom's clothes alone. When Tom tried to protest, Hadrian merely smiled and added another item to the register. Tom got the hint. He would not be complaining, or Hadrian would simply be spending more on him. He didn't understand why, but Hadrian was in charge. They also bought some newer books from a bookstore for Tom to read, and a wand holster and dragonhide boots at another stop.

Then he was led to an offshoot of the square. "This is Jaggamlid Avenue, a street which is more focused on Potions and Magical Creatures. Because of this, I do not want you to come here alone. It can be dangerous, and sometime shady people look for human potions ingredients. We'll be stopping two places. The first is The Dragon's Breath. It specializes in the exotic, and I have business there. Then we'll stop at the Sleeping Owl for an owl for you and I. Your owl will not need to be your familiar, but I wish to write to you when you're back at school." Wistfulness ran through Harry. He missed Hedwig.

Tom nodded his understanding as they entered the first store. Snake tanks lined one wall, and lizards another. Eggs that were clearly rare were displayed on the third, with cages of rare creatures in the middle. Although he hated seeing all those rare creatures locked up, Tom went straight to the snakes, seeking out the one that looked like a python, with fangs. It was a slivery white, with accents of deep green, gold, and black. It was gorgeous. Hadrian came up behind him.

"A Mulsaxa. They're very rare. Their fangs hold three types of venom, a paralysis, a fast kill, and a slow agonizing death. They're considered one of the most intelligent snakes to exist."

 _*"Stupid human!"*_ The snake hissed. Tom tried not to react. Professor Dumbledore didn't like Tom speaking with serpents. He told him it was a dark gift, and Tom shouldn't do evil things. _*"I am THE most intelligent snake to exist, and I will pass my knowledge to my hatchlings when they emerge. Thank Gaia that the stupid owner has not noticed my children, or he would sell them for potions!"*_

Hadrian gave a small chuckle. "They're also very proud. _*"Silly snake. Basilisks are also intelligent, and you will not have to suffer your hatchlings dying. I will take you home with me."*_

Tom gave a gasp and looked at Hadrian in shock. _*"You can speak to snakes! Like me!"*_

 _*"Yes, child. I speak to snakes. Now, lets shut down this store. My presence here is two fold."*_

As the store owner approached, Hadrian took a small scroll from his pocket. "Kian Berry?"

"Yes?" The man looked disgruntled.

"I have here from Gringotts a notice of foreclosure and immediate seizure of all property, effective immediately. It seems you have failed to pay the Peverell estate rent for the last ten years. Your debt is over three million galleons."

"The Peverell family is extinct," blustered the man. "Gringotts can't claim anything without an heir to give it to!"

Hadrian smirked, and Tom suddenly realized that his new guardian was dangerous. "On the contrary, I am Lord Hadrian Cyrus Peverell, and I will be taking control of this store and its contents. You have ten minutes to grab any personal belongings. I will check that they are not store property before you leave."

Tom watched in amazement as Hadrian disposed of the awful man and locked down the store. Then he opened the cage with the Mulsaxa, and Hadrian lifted her up and placed her on Tom's shoulders.

 _*"Protect my hatchling for now."*_ He hissed intently. _*"I will protect yours, when they are born, and one of them will be my hatchling's familiar."*_ With that, Harry called Todry, who brought a contingent of elves and began taking the animals and eggs away. Tom reeled at being called Hadrian's hatchling. He hadn't even known him for a day. How could he lay such claim on him?

They left, and thankfully, an uneventful trip later had a beautiful Black Great Horned Owl Tom named Icarus, and a beautiful barn owl named Soleil for Harry.

Ok! And . . . WITH EMOTION . . . I hope


	4. 3: Atlantis

**WOW! I've had a huge response to this fic. A few replies to some of my reviewers.**

 **Rangle: Thank you for the compliments. I had intended this to be somewhere in between an epic and medium length fic, some parts will be speedy, and others drawn out.**

 **Sunsethill: I appreciate your review. The first few chapters will be a bit more of an overview than an in depth story, until we get to the meat of the story. I do have a plan for these houses and inheritances, and they are necessary. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as it's revealed.**

 **Flashbak35a: It was a desperate attempt to save their race from extinction. I don't see more than one person going back in the hurries makeshift ritual that only had a glimmer of a chance of working anyways.**

Chapter 3:Atlantis

Tom and Hadrian made the decision together to wait on a Gringotts visit. During the Spring Break, Tom would make a decision about where he and Hadrian were heading as a family. Over the summer, they would then go to Gringotts, and either claim inheritances as ward and guardian, or do a blood adoption, and claim the inheritances as father and son. For now, Hadrian and Tom would work out their relationships to each other.

As Christmas approached, the Mulsaxa, Naka, gave birth to her hatchlings. While she did not wish to attend Hogwarts with Tom, one of her hatchlings was enamored with the young Speaker. Etoile, like the star she was named for, was gorgeous. She shared her mother's silvery white color, but had no green or black, only a shimmer of gold, and some pale blue. Her venom would be non fatal for a few years, and she was small enough to stay around Tom's wrist or neck all day. The other animals he had retrieved were under stasis, waiting for Tom to leave for Hogwarts. Then Harry would make his first journey through the Astria Porta.

What had started as an act of prevention to stop the dark lord before he rose quickly become fondness and love. The look on Tom's face as he tore into the Christmas presents he received was worth every galleon spent, and his shy gift to Harry was incredible. He'd found a recipe for a potion known as the Flask of Fire, in one of the family journals, which was only possible to make with all three venoms of a Mulsaxa and a bit of shed skin. Harry was suitable grateful, as the fire would never harm the one whose blood was added, but could not be put out by anything but the wielder's magic. Likewise, Tom enjoyed the new broom and books. Harry'd never had a true family of his own before. He'd never understood like he did now the love that could connect two people. Dumbledore and the Dursleys had robbed him of this, and he was furious. What crime had he committed, that he had been assigned such a lot in life, to look at love, but never feel its effects. Vernon's abuse didn't help. Harry would never be able to see the love in sex, and thus he would never have children of his own. He hated the future he'd come from, but perhaps Gaia had given him a gift in Tom. The gift of a child, and the ability to experience the love of a parent for a child.

The morning of December 31, Tom's birthday, he came down slowly, just after nine in the morning. Hadrian was waiting for him at the breakfast table. When he saw Hadrian waiting for him, he apologized for being late.

"You're not late, Tom. I never told you what time to be up." He chided as he handed over his gift, an envelope. In some ways, Tom was just as broken as he, and in others, Tom still had innocence. As Tom carefully opened the gift, he gasped. Within was a voucher for a personally made wand by one of the leading wand makers in the world, Guerin Ancelm. Few used him due to the expense needed to personally bind a wand with blood to a wand. Most personal wands also included a gemstone, and several cores, too. This drove the price up. Harry'd seen him two months after his arrival into the past. Ollivander's wand worked, but Ancelm's wand sang to his magic.

Hadrian waited for Tom to calm, before he spoke again. "I had Ranry snoop in your personal correspondence, and invited your friends for the afternoon. They'll be here at one."

Tom gave an inarticulate cry and threw himself into Harry's arms. For all that he tried to be tough and strong, Hadrian's love and care was tearing down all his cold defenses, and Tom was starting to understand love. They cried together for a few minutes, before they pulled themselves together.

That afternoon, Harry watched with a smile on his face as Tom played with his friends, racing each other and playing tag on brooms. Childhood laughter was a balm to the healing maw that was his heart. In that moment, he'd never hated the muggles more, for killing all the wonder magic brought. They'd murdered children, and Harry would never forget that. One day, perhaps he'd be open to accepting a few of them as visitors to whatever planet they ended up on, but he would never allow the Tau'ri to become the Fifth race, nor would he ever allow them near his people or their technology. The muggles were dangerous, and he'd never forget that.

As Harry put Tom back on the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye, he felt a twinge in his heart. He hadn't expected to like being a father so much, for that was what he'd become. He'd never have biological children the normal way. Tom may be his only child ever, and for now, that was enough. No matter Tom's decision, Hadrian would always see Tom as his son, not his ward. Hopefully his tasks would keep him from missing Tom too much while he was at Hogwarts, and hopefully Tom would be safe until he had enough evidence to destroy Dumbledore. Perhaps he hadn't acted on his predilections, though. After all, he was a new teacher. He wouldn't be able to afford to take any chances. He wasn't a hero who'd slain Grindelwald yet, either. No, Dumbledore wouldn't risk it yet.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he Apparated to the LeFay Manor. Here, he had placed everything Alteran, including the Astria Porta.

Janus had left inventions and schematics. He'd included ideas to be fleshed out, and concepts he'd discovered, along with his personal journals. They'd covered the last three hundred years of Janus's life.

Moros left information on the Ori, and information on how to successfully bring up the technological level of another race. He'd written about his cache under Glastonbury Tor, which Harry had retrieved, and he'd left valuables.

Ganos Lao has included information on relocation, and a few of her notes on Ascension. She'd also left technology she'd felt cold be useful, including an Astria Porta, and information on the Destiny project.

The Alteran vault was the most valuable though. It held Potentias and the technology to recharge them. It also had drones, and information on the Antarctic platform, and a ship, and more. The mounted thing on the wall was a repository of knowledge, according to the information it'd left in his head. After it had downloaded, Harry had stuffed most of the information behind his Occlumency shields, to prevent it from overwhelming his brain. A muggle would have died. He'd spent five months carefully sorting out his brain, integrating the various forms of Alteran into his language center, and carefully sorting out the information on technology and planets and everything else. Thankfully, his pineal gland worked like an Alteran's, and helped him not only manipulate Zero Point Energy (ZPE) also known as magic, but helped the ZPE to enhance his brain. He held all the knowledge of the repository, and still only used 47% of his brain power. It was like this for all witches and wizards . . . Alterans.

His first destination was Lantea, where Atlantis was sunken, and he was bringing Potentias with him. He was sure that after almost 10,000 years, the ones in Lantea would be almost depleted. Wokby, another elf, was in charge of manning the Astria Porta. He would ensure any unwanted visitors were unaware of their location when they exited, and would render them harmless. He'd also use the dialing device to open the wormhole when needed. Lompy would gather the mail for Hadrian, and Wokby would send it through the Astria Porta.

As Alterans did, Hadrian ignored the dialing device, and connected to the gate with his mind, opening a wormhole without the unstable event horizon. It was an easy mind trick, one even children could learn. It had to do with manipulating the ZPE (magic) into charging the gate, while mentally communicating with the gate about a destination. Bag of clothes in hand, Hadrian stepped through, and became the first of his people to return to the stars. Wokby sent the technology he'd set aside through after him, and he gathered up the Potentias first.

When he arrived, Atlantis was cool and dark, although the lights were slowly coming back on. He quickly made his way to the main power station, knowing that the presence of an Alteran would cause all systems to come back online and start draining power rapidly. If the shield failed, Atlantis would be destroyed. The Potentias were almost empty, as he'd surmised, and he anxiously replaced them. When the pedestal slid back into the floor, he sighed in relief. Atlantis was at full power.

That done, Harry went to the command crystal, and took control of Atlantis. It was an incredible feeling. At that moment, Atlantis connected with his mind, and as capitol of the Alteran people, she named him Supreme Chancellor of the Alteran people. Should he find any Alterans other than those on Earth, they would need to dispute Atlantis for his claim to the title.

After a moment of enjoying Atlantis's presence in his head, he went to the consul and raised Atlantis to the surface. She had taken a lot of damage over 10,000 years, but nothing that couldn't be repaired. Harry programed the constructors still waiting on standby after all this time to repair the city-ship, and went to Janus's lab, one of the few that was packed up properly. Inside was a device meant to be thrown through the gate to the Asuran home planet. Janus had designed it during the war with the Wraith, before the council made the decision to bomb them off the face of the planet. It would recall and reprogram all Asurans, removing the aggression from their base code, and slaving them to the Supreme Chancellor of the Alterans. The Asurans would then be proper HFR's with AI's constructed from the Alterans in the historical database, containing copies of memories and skills, without the human intelligence necessary to make them dangerous.

Harry was unsure if any Asurans had survived the bombing or not, but it was a wise idea to ensure that there was no unpleasant surprise waiting for him on the other side of the gate.

Sighing, Harry sent it through, immediately shutting the gate down afterward. In three days, he would take a gate ship through to reclaim any of the lost technology that existed, and put it to use. He'd need HFR's to man all the ships and station needed to establish a base for the Alteran people. Until then, he used the constructors that were not repairing Atlantis to build a construction platform. This would be launched into space, where it could build or repair ships. He had a feeling he would need it. He also launched a Potentia factory. He would need all the Potentias he could make when it came time to head towards a new solar system.

Speaking of which, he headed to the database to find a system to live in. It would need to contain living planets, and have plenty of room for growth. Harry had promised the Goblins a planet of their own, where they could cast off the history of subjugation by the wizards of Earth. They would be great allies, but they were an independent people, and would like the time to build themselves into something other than the goblin bankers of Gringotts. As he input his parameters into the search engine, he was surprised to find several hits for systems with multiple living planets. Soon he came across his favorite. It was a huge solar system, with three suns. It had eighteen planets, and all eighteen were living, along with twelve living moons from the thirty-seven in the system. It was unlikely the planets have ever been inhabited, due to their lack of Astria Portas. Azrea would be the perfect solar system for them.

While he was using the mainframe, Hadrian also sent a recall signal to all Ancient ships. It was unlikely that any would be able to make it back to him after 10,000 years, but one never knew, and they could and would send a signal with their position. Harry could use this to recover most of the technology his people had left scattered throughout the Pegasus and Avalon galaxies. For the next three days, Harry examined the databases, and went to planets with Ancient technology.

On one planet, he copied and built several more shields to shield the entire planet from the wraith. Then he informed the occupants that they no longer needed to kill themselves at 21, because they would now be protected from the wraith over the whole planet, not just within their old territory. It took some convincing, but he managed it. He also reclaimed a city ship that had been crashed and taken over by native people. His constructors repaired the flight drives, and it limped back to Lantea, where it was overhauled by the construction platform in space.

The Destiny fleet answered his recall. While they did not utilize hyperdrive, in order to explore the universe, they were all capable of it, and they jumped to return, minus two that had crashed. Based on the distance and speed, they would be back in a little over a week. Harry would retrieve the crashed ships at a later date. Several city ships also answered. Two had been abandoned in between galaxies, and easily made the jump back to Lantea. Admah was trapped in the gravity of a sun, and would soon fall in. It would never fly again, due to alterations made by its leader at some point in history. For now, Harry was not interested in a rescue mission, and the technology wasn't going to be cannibalized by the Wraith, so he would leave it. A few stranded ships also pinged, sending distress calls. Only one was capable of turning back, but its engines were damaged, and it was unable to travel faster than .9999 the speed of light. Harry would need to fetch it, and place it's crew in stasis until he could revive them.

With that done, Harry found the closest bedroom to the gate room, and fell asleep. For the first few hours, his sleep was peaceful. He dreamed of Tom, and watching him grow up. Then his dreams took a turn to the dark. Dumbledore, a man who abused him. Vernon, and the pain he'd endured as a child. And then Hermione, dying. Pain and cold racked his frame in torment. Muggles in lab coats loomed like monsters over a broken Harry Potter, and pain in his every movement. He woke with a shout, and sat up. He would get no more sleep that night. Like many nights, his memories had invaded his sleep, and taken over. Despite how hard he tried, he was unable to shove the hate from his heart. They'd never done anything to them, and yet the muggles had wiped them out. Finally, he buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. Like other nights, he would exchange sleep for grief, and spend his night wishing he could see his lost family one more time. After two more days of similar events, and long nights filled with dark dreams, it was time to go to Asura.

When he stepped through to Asura, Harry noticed the sheer amount of HFR's there were, as well as the amount of technology. Thankfully, Janus's device had worked. Harry went to the control consul, and took over as Supreme Chancellor. He then commanded them to mobilize all their ships, including city ships, and go to Lantea. There, they were to upgrade all ships to the most advanced models in Atlantis's computers, which he had upgraded himself with crystals from Janus and Moros. Three weeks later, Harry surveyed his finished fleet with pleasure.

During this time, Harry received two letters. The first one was from Tom, proclaiming that he missed his guardian, and reminding him to schedule the appointment for the wand maker over spring break. It was upbeat, and for a few nights Harry's dreams were peaceful. The second was from, of all people, Professor Dumbledore. Sent two weeks into Harry's stay, he, it seemed, was curious about a man who would take in an older orphan. He not so subtlety implied that Hadrian had less than pure intentions towards Tom, and should keep Tom at an arm's length. Then he suggested sending Tom back to the orphanage. Harry burned it in his anger, his magic flaring to do his bidding.

With 6,350,000 HFR's, and 48 city ships, 12 mining cities, and 12 construction cities, this fleet was perfect for rebuilding the Alteran race. It also had 384 Aurora class vessels, 6,702 gate ships, 192 science vessels, and 1,536 cruisers. Each squadron held two Auroras, one science vessel, and eight cruisers. Each cruiser had two gate ships, each science vessel five, and each Aurora held four. Each city ship held fifteen, including mining and construction cities. Each squadron was made up of 23,000 HFR's slaved to the main Atlantis controller (Hadrian), with the remaining 2,084,000 HFR's on the city ships. Each mining and construction city carried two squadrons. The cities carried three squadrons. For travel back to Avalon galaxy, the city ships combined into twelve pentaflakes, or groups of six, one in the center, and the cities attaching in a pentagon around them. Each had four city ships, a mining ship, and a construction ship.

When the fleet warped back into the Avalon galaxy, Hadrian looked at his star charts. Success! At twenty-five light years from Earth, the Azrean solar system had eighteen planets and three suns. The entire system was rich in Trinium, Neutronium, Naquadah, and other valuable minerals, and the majority of planets were living.

The third planet from the central sun had an immense amount of magic, coming from the planet being a living being, rather than dead. It was similar to Terra (Gaia), but stronger. He re-named it Altera. He claimed it in the name of the Alterans, and sent the ships to begin mining. They were to mine and terraform the planets first, and then the moons. The tenth planet, second from the third and smallest sun, was to be called Asura. Asura would be the new home for magical creatures, such as the dragons and nundus and basilisks. The fourth planet from the central sun was smaller than Altera and Asura, but just as magical. This, Hadrian set aside for the goblins. It was, after all, part of his deal with them. They told him the planet would be named Rygz, for the first Goblin King to live and fight for his people's independence. The first three to be mined and terraformed were the newly named Altera, Asura, and Rygz, which were to then be prepared for habitation.

As the HFR's and mining ships got to work, Harry sent ten Auroras to fetch the lost ships, two a ship. They were manned by HFR's, and were to do everything possible to preserve any living Alterans in stasis and kill any Wraith. Then, Harry took a city ship, which he named The Animus, and took off back to Earth, leaving it cloaked in orbit. Hopefully, his operations were successful. As he left, defense satellites were being scattered around the system. No one would be able to enter without first a warning, and then destruction.

It was time to begin the salvation of the Alteran race.

When Harry returned to Earth, he had two things to do. The first was to visit the goblins and tell them about Rygz. The second was to visit Albus Dumbledore and tell him to keep his big nose out of things, giving Hadrian enough time to ruin him.

"Gringotts!" He called into the floo. He whirled away, only to be deposited face first. Damn his balance. One day, he would get floo travel.

"Lord Peverell!" A goblin greeted enthusiastically. "My name is KarNott. I'm here to bring you to King Ragnor. He said your next visit would be with news of Rygz?"

"Indeed!" Hadrian said calmly. "Please, lead the way."

As they walked down the long hallway and entered the throne room, Harry smiled. He was pleased with the progress he'd made in the last few months. The goblins, after hearing his story, had become great allies. BlackClaw and StoneCrusher were increasing his fortune rapidly. He'd have no problem buying creatures and DNA to ensure that every species on the planet was saved, and the flora and fauna was being preserved and chosen.

"King Ragnor!" He greeted. "An honor to see you again. I do indeed bring news of Rygz. Is this room secure?"

When Ragnor nodded, Harry conjured in his hands a picture of Azrea, the solar system. "This is Azrea, the new solar system of the Alterans. As per your request, I have chosen and set aside a planet for the use of the goblin nation, Rygz, in the same solar system as our own. Located next to the new Altera, it will be accessible by ship or Astria Porta. It is living, like Mother Gaia, Earth, and thus magical. I am told there are plenty of deposits of gold in the planet's veins, which, when mined, will be left for your use. Alterans do not usually use money, but perhaps the goblins will be our bank with any cultures in the galaxy that use a currency. You will also be given a large amount of the metals on your planet, and your moons will remain un-mined until you are ready to mine them or tell us to mine them. Your planet is being mined and terraformed as we speak. It will be moved into the optimal orbit to maintain it's atmosphere, and will hopefully be more than you can even imagine."

Ragnor nodded. "Tell me about the life of the planet?"

"It seems to be younger than this one, and stronger, due to the lack of harm done by muggles. I am unsure how you will need to adjust your magic to tune into the planet, but that will be trial and error. We Alterans are merely strengthened by magical planets, but our powers come from the ability to manipulate zero point energy. We will not be able to help you adjust your magic very well."

Ragnor nodded again. "And the suns. You said three? What's the time cycle?"

"The suns are so located that your planet will run on a 26 hour day. Fourteen hour days, and twelve hour nights, give or take based on season. It will be similar to Altera's orbit, and I would recommend a thirteenth hour on the clock. Two cycles to make a day. The year will be 482 days, as will Altera's, so we will need to come up with a new calendar. I would suggest that a year is 60 ¼ weeks. There can be fifteen months, on an eight day week. Altera will have 26 hour days as well. Our weeks will also be eight days, so there's no need for us to worry about syncing our times."

"And when will the terraforming be done?"

"The planet will be move-in ready in a month. I would suggest you install an Astria Porta in a secure vault, and while most of you live on Rygz, a few of you stay to run the bank, alternating based on your new planet's calendar, to keep all your people aging at the same rate."

"Agreed." Ragnor said with a goblin grin. It was quite fearsome. "Our people have already begun packing their belongings. In a month's time, over 9/10 of our population will be on the new planet, building cities and creating an entirely new infrastructure. We've decided to rename ourselves. Goblin holds a memory of oppression. We will be known as the Rygzxoll. Xoll is children, so we will be the Children of the One who Fought for Freedom."

Harry nodded respectfully. "Perhaps, when the Rygzxoll are no longer solely bankers, they might consent to forge new foci for my people. These foci will need to be metal, crystal, and gemstone, to channel zero point energy, without creating a dependence on foci like we have now. We'll also need crystals, for data storage. I have some designs, but they can keep. When you're settled in, we'll speak again. Contact me when you're ready to have an Astria Porta installed in Gringotts."

As Harry left, he found himself grinning. One race saved, many more to go.

"Todry, Tippy." Harry called lightly as he returned home. The elves appeared. "Yes Master Peverell, sir?"

"I have set up a set of transportation rings in the basement of the LeFay manor. Todry will move all the new creatures to the ship in orbit, and create habitats for them in the city ship. It's already got several habitats and cages. The dragons will be kept in rooms until they're ten feet, and then moved to a habitat suitable for their species. The phoenixes will be in the forest habitat. The snakes in tanks, and the rest in habitats or cages as they belong. When you are done moving them, you and your elves will tend to them until their planet is done and we can drop them off. While this is being done, Tippy will be using the Hydroponics bays and greenhouses to collect sufficient amounts of every magical plant, to be transplanted down onto Asura with the animals. You will both use money from the Emrys and Pendragon vaults to make sure you have three or four of every species and sub species. When you've done all the magical, move onto non-magical. We are moving an entire civilization. Tippy, you will need closer to ten of every species and sub species, and many more seeds of each. We will be planting an entire planet. The plants will be in time dilation for the equivalent of a hundred years to establish themselves before we move the animals, so make sure you plan for that."

He summoned his cloak and dismissed the elves. Then he stalked to the floo. He had a Headmaster teacher to see about.

 **Hopefully, y'all aren't losing interest, and will like my path for this story. I'm wrapping up some loose ends before unleashing Harry on the universe. I don't know much about the galaxy, so I'm making up the names of my solar systems. Assume they're Alteran names.**

 **New Solar System:**

 **Azrea**

 **Suns:**

 **Sra**

 **Sheucs**

 **Zaomas**

 **Planets:**

 **1) Flaiji**

 **Moon: Veect**

 **2) Klioft**

 **Moons: Jo,** **Cluect,** **Thiuys**

 **3) Chaepran = Altera**

 **Moons: Trods,** **Flaafs**

 **4) Krephoa = Rygz**

 **Moons: Graukdish,** **Echaittak,** **Bokdeen**

 **5) Xikrith**

 **Moon: Brool**

 **6) Driameft**

 **Moons: Sriohs,** **Bix,** **Zloat,** **Zaf**

 **7) Ethansei**

 **Moons: Dripliph,** **Iritrea**

 **8) Ibrahleo**

 **Moon: Proct**

 **9) Opligdeel**

 **Moon: Vlaaft,** **Kips,** **Fod**

 **10) Srufs = Asura**

 **Moons: Flimdaids,** **Fliblums,** **Epluzla,** **Ploottecz**

 **11) Pazdop**

 **Moons: Uceect,** **Ziolt**

 **12) Pheur**

 **Moon: Prect**

 **13) Qoont**

 **Moons: Ozucloa,** **Geabbutz,** **Thimmats**

 **14) Rega**

 **15) Ideepdops**

 **Moons: Vaix,** **Shao**

 **16) Claph**

 **Moons: Araar,** **Phia**

 **17) Ichueccesz**

 **Moon: Lainsact**

 **18) Ufluezzoms**

 **Moons: Zrumsosh,** **Thaqitz**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Harry Potter ~ Hadrian Peverell**

 **Tom Riddle**

 **Aurors:**

 **Kevin Haynes**

 **Carol Robbins**

 **House Elves:**

 **Ceesey ~ Head Peverell Manor Elf**

 **Vooby ~ Tom Riddle's personal elf**

 **Nonly ~ Head Library Elf**

 **Ranry ~ Hadrian Peverell's personal elf**

 **Todry ~ Head Caretaker of Magical Creatures**

 **Wokby ~ Head Stargate Elf**

 **Lompy ~ Head Mail Elf**

 **Tippy ~ Head Caretaker of Magical Plants**

 **Muggles:**

 **Melissa Adwell ~ Discovers the existence of magic**

 **Daniel Jackson**

 **Goblins:**

 **BlackClaw ~ Account Manager for Harry**

 **StoneCrusher ~ Account Manager for Harry**

 **Ragnor ~ King of the Goblins**

 **KarNott**

 **Pets:**

 **Naka ~ Mulsaxa Serpent**

 **Etoile ~ Mulsaxa Serpent ~ Tom Riddle's**

 **Icarus ~ Great Horned Owl ~ Tom Riddle's**

 **Soleil ~ Barn Owl ~ Hadrian Peverell's**


	5. Omake: Goblins

******_Wyattator: For now, SG! Is at least 50 years away, so for now, I have an omake. Perhaps it will become a part of the story, much further down the line, but for now, it just doesn't have the right setup to see it happen._**

SG1 Stepped through the Stargate onto the newest planet, designated P7X-436. The MALP had picked up no signs of life, but they would proceed with caution. Sam exhaled excitedly. "Look!"

Daniel looked up. "A three star solar system?" He said in excitement. "That's rare. I wonder how the culture evolved around it!"

Jack sighed in annoyance. "Geek later, explore now!" As they ventured further into the new planet, they noticed tall mounds with rounded tops. It was an unusual formation for rocks to take shape, especially when on an extremely forested planet. About ten miles from the Stargate, they came across a deep valley. Within it lay a city. High in the sky, the three suns were seemingly next together, and the heat was rising. They jumped as knives were pressed to their backs.

"Walk." A gravelly voice grunted. With no other choice, they did so. They were led to one of the nearest mounds. Suddenly, the wall opened up, and they were shoved through, before the mound closed again. Inside, they found themselves alone and in a cell.

"Well shoot!" Jack said angrily.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't they simply speak to us?" Sam asked.

"They probably thought we were Goa'uld." Daniel said dryly.

"Indeed. DanielJackson is most likely correct. They seem to have hidden themselves from the surface of the planet. It would seem likely that they do so to hide from an enemy such as the Goa'uld." Teal'c agreed.

About an hour later, one of the walls opened, not the one they entered through. A man stood there. Short purple hair reveals a strong, lived-in face. Bright silver eyes, set well within their sockets, a mustache and goatee gracefully compliment his face. "Well met. I am Ragan Rube. I am the ambassador of the Alteran people. Our friends and allies, the Rygzxoll, have asked me to liaise with you. You will be separated and questioned to determine your purpose of Rygz. If we are satisfied about your intentions, you may return to your planet with information regarding the Rygz. If you are determined to be thieves or spies, you will be brought before a council of the Nox, the Alteran, the Kneba, and the Rygzxoll to determine your punishment. Now please separate and stand one in each corner."

Daniel spoke up. He had the best chance of getting information. "Excuse me, Ambassador. I am aware that you are Alteran, and that this planet belongs to the Rygzxoll, and the Nox are known to be impartial, but who are the Kneba?"

"The Kneba also live in this planetary system. Should you or your people have any intentions towards Azrea, this solar system, then they too will be affected. As such, they are also included on the panel that deals with intergalactic visitors. The Kneba and the Rygzxoll both share distinctly non-Alteran features, and as such, I will liaise until such a time as we have determined what is to be done with you. Many people in this galaxy are uant."

"I'm sorry. Would you define that last word?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. It's the Rygzxoll word that means they fear or dislike those with non-common features."

Daniel nodded. "We have a similar term. It's xenophobic. It's fear or hatred of someone or something foreign."

"Yes. Now, will you obey my instructions, or shall I need to call for guards?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Daniel moved into one of the corners. Teal'c and Sam tried to grab him. Part of the wall stretched out and formed bars around Daniel, soon trapping him in a cage. A silver light left Ragan's hand, and six men entered the cell, grabbing and pinning his friends into corners. The cages formed around them as well, and Ragan looked at Daniel.

"This one first. Take him to the Stragorq."

"Excuse me, but what is the Stragorq?"

This time, Daniel was ignored. The cage receded, and he was cuffed with something similar to a medieval device. It was a bar, with two cuffs in the middle, covered by a flat piece of iron almost six inched wide. As he held out his arms, the board was placed over his hands. The cuffs automatically tightened, and something shot out of the board, encasing each of his fingers. He would have no use of his hands. A guard took hold of each end of the bar, as another bent down and fastened something around his ankles. This was not medieval at all. The two ankles were bound by a fine chain. He stretched out his leg, and watched the chain stretch. He assumed it would only allow his legs to go so far, so as to prevent any running.

As he was led away, Daniel could hear his team fighting the guards restraining them and leading them down the opposite way. Soon enough, he was led to a new section. Rather than the stone and ancient techniques he'd seen, This place has shining metal and glass walls. His guards pushed him into a small room with transparent walls. Inside was a chair, with latches on the arms. It was clear what he was supposed to do.

The only way Daniel could help his team was to prove he was not a threat. He walked to the chair, and sat down. Then he pulled his arms up, and fitted the ends of his handcuff bars into the latches. As they closed, the room's walls darkened.

In a few moments, One wall became semitransparent. Only a few faces could be seen through the wall. It was dark from the middle down. Ragan's voice was heard. "Serepinarus."

A small glowing globe appeared in front of Daniel, and Ragan turned interrogator.

"State your name."

"Daniel Jackson."

"What is your home planet?"

"Earth. It is the third planet in the Sol system. It is also known as the Tau'ri home world."

The globe stayed a light gold.

"What is your occupation?"

"I am an archeologist, anthropologist, and linguist for Stargate Command. I am part of a first contact team that goes through the Stargate in order to meet new races, discover new technologies, and fight against galactic evils."

"What is your purpose here?"

"Exploration," Daniel half told the truth. The globe turned silver.

"Explain."

"I and my team were to investigate the planet for Goa'uld presence, and find and bring back any alien technologies. I was also to determine if any significant culture lived on this planet."

The orb turned gold again.

"Do you feel your planet is a threat to the people of this solar system?"

"Not unless the people of this solar system attack us or in some way aide our enemies. We will do whatever we need to survive."

"Do you hold any distaste for races that do not share your looks?"

"No. In fact, I often find these cultures to be the most interesting, as they seem to have developed separately from the rest of the universe."

The orb stayed gold, and then disappeared. The wall darkened again.

Ragan entered the room, and with a wave of his hand, freed Daniel. "You are free to meet with the people of Rygzxoll, and learn about their culture. Should you wish, you may also visit with the Ambassador Barlok and attempt to negotiate a treaty with him for the Rygz bank, which is how all the trading partners in this quadrant of the galaxy do so. Your team will be interrogated next. In the interest of goodwill, we will also introduce Ambassador Aravae Keasalor, of the Kneba. They live on the planet next to us, Yllaric. It shares an orbit with us, merely at opposite times of the year."

Daniel nodded. When they got home, Hammond was going to be thrilled. Hell, maybe he'd let Daniel come and study these people for a while!


	6. 4: Dumbledore

**_I'm in awe at the support you've shown for this story!_**

 ** _: Dumbledork is next_**

 ** _Arthura: I am not completely sure yet. Harry's goal is to remove all traces of Alterans from Earth. Due to the ATA gene, some muggles and squibs will also need to go. I see a development of two distinct societies. One is a planet cut off from everything, where the old-timers will simply die out as their children are educated on Altera. Also, I see Harry as definitively establishing a difference between Dumbledore's version of magic, and his own. There won't be as many undesirables, because Harry will care less about dark magic, only black magic._**

 ** _Macilnar: I am not sure about Harry saving Gaia yet. Daniel is a distinct possible recruit, but his lack of Alteran genes poses a problem. I hadn't considered the Flamels, but I will now!_**

 ** _Twztdwildcat: I will attempt to answer Daniel's questions about the migration of the Alterans from Earth to Altera._**

 ** _JD: Here's your update!_**

 ** _Guest: Here's even more reason for Tom to be smothered in love!_**

 ** _Awesome: Harry will get to the rest of the ships in Pegasus. He sent ships back to Pegasus, but we haven't seen their end games yet._**

 ** _Marcoglas92: Harry will keep them in stasis until he is able to safely bring them out of stasis and become helpful citizens of Altera, not old timers who drag their civilization backwards._**

 ** _DesertSandBox: Ernest goes through the gate in 1945. I'm unsure as to whether I'll fast forward my timeline or not for him, but I don't see it. I have plans!_**

Chapter 4: Dumbledore

Hadrian stepped through the floo, and into the Headmaster's office for his appointment. At the last minute, he'd decided to ruin Dumbledore, immediately rather than merely scold him for interfering with business he should have no part in and then ruin him later. "Ah, Mr. Peverell!" The Headmaster enthused. "Or, is it Lord Peverell? Right on time then. Please, sit down."

Harry did so. "Hello, Headmaster. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. And it is Lord Peverell, but please call me Hadrian."

"Very well, Hadrian. And you must call me Armando! I hear you've taken custody of Mr. Riddle. Absolutely fantastic!" The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, was an older man, but kindly. His spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose, and his facial hair was vaguely reminiscent of Santa, but shorter. He was also very kind to Tom, the only orphan currently attending Hogwarts, and if his circumstances were different, it's likely he would have taken Tom in himself. "He deserves a good home and a loving guardian. I fear he's had a hard life."

"Yes, well, we're both lucky. It's an honor for me to have such a talented ward, and possible heir." Hadrian smiled at the old man. Dumbledore was about to get a lesson in messing with children.

"Indeed! What's this about again? I assume your ward, but your letter was rather vague."

"In a way." Harry said, hesitantly. "How well do you know your Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Dippet frowned. "He's taught here for a number of years. We're not close friends. Mainly he's deputy by seniority on the staff. Why? Has he done something?"

Hadrian ignored the question for a moment, sipping from the tea service a house elf had set out. "I see. And . . . has he been an adequate teacher?"

"Well, for the most part." Dippet sighed. "He has a tendency to revise his syllabi in an attempt to prevent some magic from being taught, and has slowed down the teaching of other arts. Frankly, if he wasn't such a good teacher, I'd have fired him by now."

"I see. As to your question, he has indeed done something. I received a letter two weeks ago, while I was away from Britain on business, from Professor Dumbledore. Within it, he danced around for a while, speaking about the sheer power Tom has, and of course his gift that is "obviously dark," referring to his gift of parseltongue, a gift I share, before implying that I had less than pure intentions for my ward. He suggested that I back out of my guardianship contract with the goblins, and had the gall to tell me that Tom was better off being taken back to the Muggle orphanage. In my anger, I'm afraid my magic incinerated the letter."

Dippet gasped. "Truly!" He shook his head. "Albus's father is in prison for the harming of Muggles. His sister is dead, as is his mother, and his brother no longer speaks to him. I know because it came up in my character check before I hired him. Perhaps these things have hurt his ability to recognize healthy and unhealthy relationships."

"Tom has also told me his Transfiguration professor assigns unfair detentions and removes more points for lesser crimes. In truth, he feels very singled out. I've told him to keep a record, but in light of this letter, I'd rather he was not taught by Dumbledore at all." Hadrian said in frustration.

Dippet nodded. "Yes, indeed. Unfortunate that you burned the letter. If I had proof, it would be grounds for dismissal. Instead, I will simply have to keep a closer eye on Albus. Although . . . I can change his status as deputy. Despite the seniority, I can appoint my choice as Deputy Headmaster. I've simply never worried enough about it before. He's certainly not doing right by the students now, though. Perhaps Horace Slughorn. I know he tries to shelter the students from any unfairness, and has created a club to help the talented succeed."

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. Tom mentioned him. Said he'd sheltered him from the worst of Dumbledore's cruelty, took most of the detentions and taught him advanced potions instead. Even gives him points for extra credit assignments. The sad thing is, Tom is incredible at transfiguration, and Dumbledore will make sure my ward struggles with his potential."

"Yes, Horace will do nicely as a deputy." Dippet said. "I must say, if he keeps going like this, Albus will be disgraced in the community. Interfering with children is a heinous crime. In fact, it's punishable by death, rather than Azkaban. And . . . I'll see about removing Tom from Albus's class. It's well within your rights to request it. I assume you'll hire a tutor to come and teach him?"

Hadrian nodded. "I will. I have a few names in mind, and the goblins have offered to help me vet them. Thank you for your help. Since I've received custody of Tom, he's been a delight, and I credit much of it to the majority of your teachers, and yourself. Tom tells me he speaks with you a few times a year."

"Not at all a bother. I try to watch over the children who lack a proper family structure. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Dippet smiled. "Now, it's a Saturday, and classes are out. Would you like to visit your ward? I'm sure he can be found somewhere!"

Hadrian smiled. "I would love to see Tom. I confess, even with all my business, I've found myself rather lonely for his company."

Dippet tapped his wand on a globe Hadrian had thought to be a decoration. "My own design! Tom Riddle." He stated. The globe glowed, before elegant script proclaimed Tom Riddle to be in the Transfiguration classroom.

Exchanging glances, the two left in a hurry. There was no reason for Tom to be with Dumbledore on a Saturday. Thankfully, the Headmaster's office was near the classroom, and they disillusioned themselves before sneaking in the cracked door. Tom was trying to back away from Dumbledore, but was pressed up against the wall. The terror on his face was evident, and it pulled at Hadrian's heart. How could Dumbledore be so cruel? Memories thrust themselves to the forefront of his mind, of Dumbledore cornering him in much the same way.

"Don't you see, child. Snakes are evil. You must give it to me." The man insisted. His hand was outstretched, but Tom refused to obey. Instead, Tom clutched Etoile closer to his chest.

"No. Please let me leave." His voice wavered in fear. Harry had to shove down the rage and hatred in order to focus.

"I can't do that child. Your new guardian has poisoned your mind." Dumbledore cast a silver spell at Tom. It was one Harry recognized all too clearly. Dumbledore had cast it on him, as well. It seems Dumbledore was enough of a pervert to risk getting caught so early in his career.

Immediately, Tom's arms dropped away. "Yes, sir. How can I help sir?" He asked dully.

"Tom, would you please give me the snake?" Dumbledore's voice sent shivers of shame and embarrassment down Harry's spine. It brought back burried memories.

Without hesitation, Tom handed over Etoile, whom Dumbledore trapped in a glass box, which he sent to his desk.

"Very good. Now Tom, please come closer, so I can touch you." Tom moved closer, standing just in front of the teacher, hands behind his back. It looked like a practiced position. Harry knew that it was. The look on Dumbledore's face was something Harry had never been able to forget, and it sat there now.

Hadrian sucked in a breath, but didn't move to intervene. He didn't know what Dumbledore was up to yet. Was it molestation, or would they prove magic theft as well?

"Gellert showed me this." He said as he placed his wand on Tom's heart. Tom began writhing as his magic poured into Dumbledore. Snapping, Hadrian cast a sectumsempra at the teacher as he disillusioned himself. Tom crumpled. As Dippet moved to Albus bloody Dumbledore, Hadrian grabbed his ward and held his ward tight. "Et ego partem meam magicae cum vos." He cast desperately. As his magic surged into Tom, attempting to repair the damage Dumbledore had caused, Harry lifted his ward and strode toward the hospital wing. Who knows how many times that vile man had done this to Tom. No more. This was the last of Albus Dumbledore. He would never touch another child again. Rage and shame roiled through him. Dumbledore had brought up memories Harry had thought were dealt with. Clearly, facing his abuser had brought them back full force. With an effort, Harry shoved them to the side. He needed to focus on Tom now, and later, he could focus on himself.

When Tom awakened, he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He ached all over, and couldn't remember how he got there. There was a pain in his chest, and his brain was pounding in his head. A heavy weight on his thigh had him turning his head, only to tear up. His guardian was asleep in the chair next to him, looking worse for the wear. His face was pale and gaunt, and had almost a week's worth of stubble. Bags under his eyed indicated a lack of sleep, and exhaustion was apparent even as he slept. As Tom resolved to merely go back to sleep and let his guardian rest, Hadrian let out a soft grunt and jerked awake.

Tom was surprised at the amount of emotion in Hadrian's eyes. "Tom!" He cried out, standing and moving to better hug his ward. "You're awake! You're alright. You scared me!"

"Yes. Da . . . Hadrian, what happened? The last thing I remember is Professor Dumbledore telling me you poisoned my mind. He was angry."

Hadrian swallowed hard. Tom had almost called him Dad, but after this, he was almost certain to retreat again. "A month ago, I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore while I was on a business trip. He said a few things, implying that I should send you back to the orphanage, implying that I took you in for reasons that were less than pure. When I got back from abroad two week ago, I immediately went to the Headmaster. After we discussed the situation and I pulled you out of Dumbledore's class, I went for a visit with you, only to find Dumbledore attempting to steal your magic. I interrupted him, but you passed out. You've been in a coma for two weeks. I was so worried about you!"

Tom blinked back tears. "You were?" He couldn't fathom why Harry was so worried. He was replaceable.

Hadrian frowned. "Of course I was. Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just . . . I'm not your son." Tom said sadly. "I don't understand why you would care. You could always take in another child."

Hadrian squeezed him tighter. "Of course I care! Tom, I consider my son, no matter your decision on adoption. I love you, and it hurts me when you're hurt. If I ever take in another child, it won't be to replace you, but to give you a larger family and share my love with another lost child. And it will never happen without your consent."

"Oh.' Tom let out a soft noise, like a wounded animal. "I'm not sure I understand, but you keep telling me I will eventually."

"One day." Hadrian promised. Even if it took a lifetime.

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?" Tom asked curiously.

Hadrian swallowed hard. Here came the news he didn't want to deliver. "Tom, Dumbledore was arrested for fifty-eight counts of continuous child molestation and obliviation, and ninety-two counts of continuous magic theft and obliviation. When the Healers come, there will be a mind healer to help you work through your memories and unlock them." His voice was choked with tears. Memories of his own were pushing to the surface, and the look on Tom's face was too close to home.

Tom shook his head. "No." There was obvious denial in his face.

"Tom." Harry's voice cracked. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay. I'll help you get through it." White hot anger at Dumbledore sprung anew. How could anyone harm a child?

"How! HE HURT ME!" Tom cried out. "How can you help me?" He burst into tears.

"I can help you realize that it's not your fault, that you're not dirty because of it. I can help teach you how to live a normal life afterwards, how to be able to stand someone hugging you without tensing up and feeling his hands on you. I understand Tom, because I had to help myself. I never told anyone what my uncle did to me, but I'm going to make sure that that monster never ruins your life because of what he did to you." They were both crying by the end of Hadrian's speech. Tom's shame was written on his face, and Hadrian's was written on his heart. Both needed to deal with the memories they had to face.

Two days later, Harry was able to take Tom home. The healers had unlocked the memories Dumbledore obliviated, and Tom's magic was recovering. If Harry hadn't shared magic like he had, the interruption of Dumbledore's magic theft might have killed Tom. School was canceled for the rest of the year, as the forty-nine male students still at Hogwarts were treated for their obliviation and new memories of molestation and magic theft, and the twenty-seven female students at Hogwarts were treated for their memories of magic theft. Nine boys were graduated from Hogwarts, and had to deal with the molestation and magic theft, and seven girls the magic theft. The exact numbers were known because Dumbledore had kept trophies. He's copies the memories of each child and kept them, as well as his own, in a pensieve.

It was a disaster. The public was outraged, and Dumbledore was Kissed very shortly after trial. Tom spent a long time locked in his room. Most of the children Dumbledore harmed were Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and all were from Dark or Gray families. Hadrian often had to drag him out of his room to meet with the Mind Healers, and since most of his friends were dealing with similar problems, they were unable to help Tom. Orion Black and Abraxus Malfoy had also been molested, and their memories were extremely vivid.

A month after he'd brought Tom home, Harry had enough of the moping. It wasn't doing any good, and it was probably doing him harm. Harry'd been older, more able to handle it, when his memories were unlocked. "Tom, come out of that room now!"

Etoile, Tom's familiar, recovered by Headmaster Dippet, slithered up Hadrian's leg, and coiled around his neck. _*"My master is depressed. He cries, and barely eats the food you send to him. I cannot help. You must help him."*_

Hadrian entered the room to find Tom curled up in the middle of his bed. His face was tearstained and his eyes red. He couldn't meet Harry's eye, and shame and humiliation were evident in the very way he presented himself. "Alright, enough of this! Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

Reluctantly, Tom dressed and followed his guardian out the door. He showed none of his previous care in his appearance, and his chosen clothes were dull and black. "Where are you taking me?"His voice was flat and listless.

"It's called Altera." Hadrian answered. "It's a new beginning, for the both of us."

He held out the floo powder when they reached the floo. "I'll be right behind you. Our first destination is LeFay Manor. It's password protected. The password is Atlantis."

Tom left in a flare of green, and Harry was seconds behind him. "Wokby!" Harry called. The elf appeared. "Would you dial up Altera for us please? We'll leave in a moment."

Hadrian took ahold of Tom's hand, ignoring his flinch. Physical contact was always the hardest to overcome. "We're going to the dungeons. They've been transformed into a gate room. You'll see what I mean. When we get there, we'll be taking a unique form of travel to somewhere safe. No one will be able to get you there. We'll talk, and I'll act as your mind healer for the trip. We're going to spend a lot of time talking and crying."

Tom shrugged uncaringly, and followed Hadrian, but stopped in shock when he saw the Astria Porta. "What is that?" He croaked.

"This is an Astria Porta, but in English, it's called a Stargate." Hadrian replied. "It's creates what Muggles call a wormhole, only they can't make one yet. It's years from being anything but theoretical to them."

"I don't understand." Tom said in shock. He still radiated shame, but his shock was overcoming his anxiety.

"No, but you will. Come along. It's time to see Altera, and I'll let you in on the biggest secret in the galaxy for the moment."

 **Et ego partem meam magicae cum vos: I SHARE WITH YOU MY MAGIC**

 **So... I have no excuse for the delay in this chapter. It's a bit angsty. Deal with it.**


	7. Omake: Meeting the Knebans

MEETING THE KNEBANS

Hadrian approached the Dragonkin with hesitation. They were the accepted leaders of all the magical races, with the exception of the elves and the goblins, and any attempt to relocate all magic-kind to another planet would be foolishness without their support. However, the dragon kin were intimidating. The Elder was seven feet tall, with thin horns curving from his head. His skin was olive, but faintly patterned, as if with scales. His hair was silver, and his eyes gold. Large wings jutted behind him, covered in hide, shaded a deep black.

"Speak!" The Elder barked.

"Elder, my name is Hadrian Orion Peverell, but it was not always so. I was born one hundred years in the future, where muggles wiped out all of magic. Gaia was dying, and she sent me back to save magic. Scientists in the muggle world discovered the Astria Porta, something left here by my ancestors, the Alterans. The muggles called it a Stargate, and traveled to many different planets, learning new and exotic things. Eventually, they became aware of an energy called Zero Point Energy. It is what we all call magic. In 2032, the Stargate was revealed to the public, and the new sciences with it.

An enterprising scientist, Melissa Adwell, created the technology to scan for Zero Point Energy, ZPE, because of how useful it was for energy. She discovered our world. The Muggles panicked, and captured about five hundred of us, caging our magic with electronic devices, and ran experiments on us. During this time, I learned they had also captured other magical races.

Another scientist, a historian, archaeologist, anthropologist, and linguist discovered that we, the wizards and witches, were the remnants of an alien race known as the Alterans, and that the rest of the races either came with the Alterans from other planets, or were the results of cross breeding or genetic experiments by them. It was a slaughter. By 2-40, the last magical beings shared a facility with me. There was one Dragonkin, three goblins, a vampire, and a few elves, fae, and veela. They were kept across from me and twenty of the last witches and wizards. The rest were destroyed by the Muggles.

In desperation, we created a makeshift ritual, and begged Gaia to send me back a hundred years to change things. Now, here I am. I have reclaimed lost technology from other planets, and claimed a solar system. For their help, the Goblins have already been given claim to a neighboring planet in the same solar system. They've named it Rygz, and plan on renaming themselves the Rygzxoll.

I have already claimed a planet now known as Altera, for my people, and Asura for all the magical creatures and plants, to create a natural habitat untouched by man. To the elves, I will offer a planet once known as Xikrith, for them to name and inhabit, as their number is many and the planet is small. For your people, I offer a large planet, Klioft. You may rename it and inhabit it as your own, setting up a new government, and perhaps even unifying as one people. In return, I only ask your help in obtaining all the magical artifacts, animals, and plants that you can. When I leave this world, I will leave none behind. Their fate would be too cruel."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust you?"

Should you wish, I will take you to the planet I have designated, or to the Goblins, who are currently evacuating all but those who will run the bank until our departure. I will show you a space ship, or offer my vow on my magic. You may ask Gaia yourself, as I know that the Dragonkin are able to commune with her, and she has shared her mind with me. I only ask for your consideration. The word is in danger. I know the outcome of failure, and I cannot stand for it to happen again."

The elder nodded thoughtfully. "Return in three days, and meet with the council of races. There shall we offer you our decision."

When Hadrian returned, it was not only the Elder Dragonkin present, but a council containing an elder of each of the magical races: Centaur, Leprechaun, Merperson, Fae, Veela, Vampire, and many more. The Elder spoke.

"Hadrian Peverell, once Harry Potter. Your story has been shared, and the goblins have confirmed it to be true. Your request was simple, and you ask little for the great boon you offer with the freedom of our people. The werewolves will meet with you separately. They wish to seek a cure and sanctuary among your people. As for the rest of us, we have come with a vote, and a token of our thanks. Unanimously, we have voted to follow you. We gratefully accept your offer of a new home planet, and the goblins have offered to help us settle on Klioft. We will name it Solana, and form a new race of people. From this day forward, there will not be many races, but one. You may call us the Kneba, meaning One. In return, each of us has gathered samples from every magical plant and creature from our homes. We will help you form Asura as a place of magic untouched by the sentient races. It will be a sanctuary for magic to remain, and a valuable resource for the people. On this planet, we ask one thing, We ask that there be a building erected, in which the Stargate is placed, and around it a center of learning, where all may go to study the many creatures in a natural habitat."

Hadrian rocked back, stunned. "Wow! Thank you for your trust. I hope that the Knebans of Solana will enjoy their new world. Your idea is a good one for Asura. I would ask that along with a center for study, there be erected a library, where a copy of all texts written by the Knebans, Alterans, and Rygzxoll may be placed, along with any texts from the elves, in order to facilitate learning in the Azrea solar system. I suggest that another library be built on Flimdaids, Asura's moon, to be known as Calarel, where a school should be built. It should be here that all children from our races be taught, to discourage prejudice and to facilitate an exchange of culture and knowledge."

"An apt suggestion." The Elder acknowledged. "Once we have settled and formed our new government, we would be more than happy to discuss such a center of learning that would take up an entire moon. A school on each home planet, for younglings, and a school for all adolescents on Calarel. Then a school of higher learning also on Calarel, for jobs that are not started at apprenticeships, such as governments. I see great things in our future."


	8. Revelations

**For those who haven't noticed, I've gone back and updated everything except the makes, which will remain up until they're ready to be made into chapters and incorporated into the storyline!**

Tom followed Hadrian through the blue horizon, and stumbled out the other side, trying not to hurl. It was colder than Apparating, and made one rather dizzy. It was a sensation he'd never felt before.

"What was that?" He asked flatly. His face quickly hid the curiosity he'd felt.

"That was wormhole travel. Imagine that the universe is like an apple. To travel from one side to the other, you must go around the surface of the apple. A wormhole burrows through the apple to the other side. You're on another planet Tom."

Tom caught his breath and looked around. They were in a large room, and behind him stood another large ring. It looked newer than the one at LeFay manor, and had a glow, even when there was no blue horizon. "Why . . . How . . . What . . .?" He stuttered.

"Tom, I'm going to tell you a secret. After that secret, I am going to teach you many things." Hadrian said calmly.

"Okay." He whispered. He was clearly curious, but didn't know how to handle his emotions anymore.

"Tom, I'm from the future. I came back in time to stop the muggles from destroying us all, and to bring our people back to the stars." Hadrian blurted out.

"What!" Tom shouted, before cringing. Hadrian sighed. Dumbledore had left a mark on Tom that nothing could erase. Perhaps Harry could lighten it, though.

"It's okay if you yell, Tom. I'm not like HIM." Hadrian reminded him. "In the year 2040, there's only a handful of witches and wizards, and a few magical races. Everything else had been wiped out. We used a hidden time turner and all the witches and wizards in the cell with me sacrificed their lives to Gaia to send me back in time. It was our only chance at our race surviving. I won't bother you with the nitty gritty details, because they won't occur anymore, but the fact is that it's my task to save Gaia and her children from death at the hands of the muggles." Hadrian said calmly. "I'm telling you this, because I love you, and I want you to know where I am when I'm away from home. I want to be honest and open with you, and I want to help you recover from what Dumbledore did to you."

"What?" He croaked. Tom was overwhelmed, and it showed. He couldn't handle anymore if he wanted to. Hadrian took hold of him and led him to the nearest room, his room when on Atlantis. He sat down, and pulled Tom close.

"Tom, you're not the only one Dumbledore harmed. He took me from my godfather and put me with abusive relatives. I was made to think I was lower than dirt. When I was eight, my uncle decided that I should be good for something, and sexually abused me for years. When I was ten, he decided to rent me out. Several times a year, he would send me on 'sleepovers.' I would be taken to a strange house, and be given to a man. No one else would be home, and he would take me into his room and rape me. I would stay there for a few days, and my uncle would come back to bring me home, and a large envelope full of cash.

Once I went to Hogwarts, I was able to threaten him with magic for a few months. Then he discovered that I couldn't do magic outside of school, and the abuse escalated. I rarely had a night to myself. If it wasn't my uncle, it was another man. I felt dirty, and worthless, and ashamed. No one could convince me I had any worth. I told the hat to put me in Gryffindor, because I wanted them to all see my mask. I was good at it. I was the Golden Boy, and I was reckless, and foolish, and got into a lot of trouble. I never told anyone. When I was in fifth year, I started to get Occlumency lessons.

My teacher stumbled across obliviations like the ones you had, and he helped me remove them. Not only had I been abused at home, but Dumbledore had been abusing me as he was you since my first year. He was lucky. Eleven to seventeen is his type. In the beginning, he only touched Dark and Gray families, but he couldn't help himself. Dumbledore had molested almost every male child in the school, except for red heads and dark skinned kids. They weren't his type. He'd stolen magic from most of them too. It's why he lived as long as he did. One hundred fifty-two and going strong.

My teacher was outraged on my behalf, and I couldn't understand why. I had no self worth to tell me that what he was doing was wrong. When my teacher and I went to confront him, he obliviated my teacher, and put a geas on me. I was unable to tell anyone, and I was unable to disobey him until he died. He died in the middle of a war, as a hero, and I would have been labeled as crazy if I told. By this time, I'd convinced myself that I deserved it."

Tom was horrified, and he tucked himself into Hadrian's arms. Hearing his feelings out loud made it better, and knowing the pain his guardian had suffered made him more trustworthy. Hadrian laid back, and pulled Tom into a cuddle. "In 2001, when I was 21, I was walking in downtown London, when I heard of a meeting going on. It was a meeting for victims of sexual abuse. I disillusioned myself, and I sat in the back, away from everyone, and I cried. There were all these people my age and older, getting up and telling a group what someone had done to them. And the group reminded them that it wasn't their fault. I sat in that room after everyone had left, and I stayed there for hours, just crying. Then I got up, and I told myself that I was worth something. And even now, every morning I get up, I look myself in the mirror, and I tell myself, 'Harry, what happened was not your fault. You were used, and you were a victim. You are worth something, and you have value. You are not dirty.' Now I'm telling you. Tom Marvolo Riddle, what happened to you is not your fault. You were used and you were a victim of a man named Albus Dumbledore. You are worth something, and you have value. You are not dirty, and you are special to me. I love you, and you are priceless in my eyes."

Tom broke out into sobs, and buried himself in Hadrian's chest. It was time for the healing to begin. The tears were catharsis, and they brought guardian and ward closer together.

Eventually, Tom's sobs subsided, and he was able to speak with Harry. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting." He said quietly.

"I forgive you." Harry said softly.

"I . . . I . . . I love you." He said stutteringly. "I want you to adopt me . . . And I want to call you D . . . Da . . . Dad." It was the hardest thing Tom had ever said, and he immediately shut his mouth, afraid of Hadrian's reaction.

Harry was stunned silent for a moment. "Okay then. While unexpected, that's something I'm so happy hear. I love you, I want to adopt you, and I want to call you son." Tom dissolved into tears again, and Hadrian patted his back and soothed him to sleep.

When they awoke, something had changed between them. It was a long and winding road to recovery, but Tom had taken the first step, and he and Hadrian were building a family together. They were no longer quite as broken, and something was putting them back together.

In order to bring their people to the stars, Hadrian needed to enhance their genes to an acceptable level of pure Alteran DNA. After all, it would enhance their abilities and separate them from the Muggles they currently shared a planet with. Thankfully, the means to do so was already created. In days past, the Alterans had used it to attempt to ascend, by manipulating their brains, but it also worked for their purposes, as it also changed genetic structure. It wouldn't change their magical heritage, which is what the Rygzxoll used to determine inheritance, but it could enhance human/Alteran DNA to Alteran DNA. It couldn't make a human an Alteran, but it could use a preexisting Alteran gene and enhance it to full Alteran status. It's how the Alterans kept their genes pure for 60 million years, after years of intermarriage.

"Tom?" Harry said quietly after breakfast.

"Yes?" He asked softly. Tom was still shy and quiet, and it seemed that the stubborn teen had faded into obscurity, to be replaced with a skittish child.

"Do you remember when I told you about our ancestors, the Alterans, and how this technology is coded to the Alteran DNA?" Hadrian picked up his empty plate and placed it in the sink, where it would be cleaned and put away.

"You said that we're descended from them, and that some muggles have a small bit of them as an ancestor, but people with magic have a large bit as an ancestor. When you take us to the stars, you need to enhance the large bit to wipe out all the muggle, so we're our own people again, and to separate ourselves from the muggles. It will also extend our lifespan and improve our brains." Tom answered quietly. "Our magic, as we call it, is unique, because we have unique brains and unique glands in the brain, which will not change if we wipe out the muggle, since the gland is an Alteran bit. This is why blood adoptions and family inheritances will not be affected by the change." He looked proud of himself for remembering all that.

"Indeed. Would you like to go through the change with me today?" Hadrian asked with a grin. It was a bit illogical, but Harry wanted to put everything muggle behind him, even his DNA. His skin crawled when he thought of being related to them, even though he knew his mother came from a muggle family, and plenty of muggleborn families accepted the wizarding world.

Tom lit up. Here was another thing that could make him more like Harry, and bring him closer to his guardian. "Yes, please . . . Dad. And then can we go to Gringotts? I'd like to do the blood adoption."

Hadrian smiled at his ward. "Of course. It's in the infirmary." He led Tom there after his ward put his plate in the sink, and sat him down on a bed.

"Will it hurt?" Tom asked nervously.

"It shouldn't." Harry reassured him. "Don't be afraid."

An hour later, Harry and Tom were both 100% Alteran. Harry felt that irrational relief at being separate from the muggles, and Tom was simply glad he was like his guardian.

"What do you say we go down to Gringotts?" Harry suggested.

Tom smiles. It was shy, and he still hunched in shame most of the time, but it was a real smile. "Okay. And . . . Can we do the blood adoption first?"

Harry let out a grin. "Anything you want."

They quickly left the infirmary, and headed straight for the gate room. Hadrian connected the gate with his mind, and ushered Tom back through it. As the gate shut down behind them, Hadrian reached for Tom, and led him to the nearest floo. "Gringotts." Tom called.

Hadrian was just behind him. When the goblin watching the floo saw Hadrian enter, his eyes widened a bit. "Lord Peverell. Have you come to see King Ragnor?"

"No, not today, I'm afraid. Would you mind showing us to Master StoneCrusher's office? I have business to take care of with him today." Hadrian said politely. He patted Tom's shoulder. "I'm adopting my ward." He said with a wide grin.

Tom smiled as well. "I'm going to be a Peverell!"

The goblin grinned. "Very well, and congratulations. I just got back from Rygz. It's incredible to have a planet all to ourselves. Nothing against you, my Lord, but while the Rygzxoll will be your staunchest allies, for now, we need to learn to exist as a people by ourselves."

"Indeed. I'm sure the other races will say much the same when I approach them. Although it is a moral ideal to be able to coexist as one people, for too long, wizards have imposed on the sovereignty of the other races. To ask them to live with us as Alterans would be an insult. Hopefully, we will be able to both coexist and have sovereignty, one day in the future."

They stopped walking as they came to the entrance of StoneCrusher's office. "Thank you for your company." Harry thanked the goblin as StoneCrusher's voice called for them to answer.

"My pleasure, Lord Peverell, and congratulations once again."

He walked away without waiting for an answer. StoneCrusher looked up from paperwork as they entered the office.

"Lord Peverell! And this must be your ward." The goblin greeted.

"Yes. We're here for a blood adoption." Hadrian said proudly.

"There are several blood adoption rituals." StoneCrusher said slowly. "The most common is the _Addere Ad Genus_ potion. It adds the family blood to the child. For blood purists, it keeps them from tainting themselves with any Muggle blood. The second is the _Erimusque Unus Populus_ , which combines the two bloods, as if married into the family, but allows the child to keep both his parents. This one is good, but the most complete blood adoption is the _Coniunctis Sanguinem Et In Loco Parentis_ potion. The chosen parent replaces one of the child's parents, and in return, the child's blood is mingled with the parents. This allows a parent to claim a child's inheritance as their own, but also gives the most firm parent child ties."

Harry looked over at Tom. "It's your choice. I will be pleased with whichever you choose."

Tom smiled happily. "Can we do the last one? I trust you, and I want you to be my dad, by blood."

Harry smiled happily. "Of course."

StoneCrusher pulled out a blue vial, and held it out. "Three drops of blood from each of you." He instructed.

Harry conjured a needle, and pricked his own finger, before pricking Tom's. They each let three drops of blood fall, turning the potion a deep red. "Lord Peverell drinks half, and then Mr. Riddle." StoneCrusher continued.

They did so, and the collapsed into the chairs near them. Magic sent itself through their bodies, and twined into a rather uncomfortable feeling, before it faded. When Tom looked up, he gasped in pleased surprise. The mirror on the wall reflected subtle changes. His dark eyes were a bit brighter, with subtle traces of green, and his hair darkened to a black like Harry's.

"Now for the inheritance test." StoneCrusher said blandly, hoping to get it all done at once.

Tom reached out to the silver orb as instructed, and held on as it changed colors. When he let go, he looked at the parchment that appeared with undisguised curiosity.

Tom Marvolo Peverell

Born: 12-31-1926

Father: Lord Hadrian Cyrus Peverell

Mother: Merope Alivia Riddle - nee Gaunt

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Gryffindor (second heir)

Hufflepuff (second heir)

Ravenclaw (second heir)

Slytherin (second heir)

LeFay (second heir)

Emrys (second heir)

Pendragon (second heir)

Peverell (second heir)

Hellwood (second heir)

Clangem (second heir)

Other Vaults:

Alteran (second heir)

Ganos Lao (second heir)

Moros (second heir)

Janus (second heir)

Harry smiled at his ward. "You've added three to the list. Slytherin, Hellwood, and Clangem were added to this list. The others are from my bloodline, or if you had any of these, then you've moved up in order of inheritance. It says second heir, because you adopted me back, and I'm older, so I can claim the titles, or pass them onto you. I've claimed all mine, but we can discuss what you'd like to do with your titles. As it is, you get the heir rings to all my titles, and access to my other vaults.

Tom smiled up at his new father. "Will you claim them, and pass them onto me when I turn twenty-five, as is tradition?"

Harry grinned at his son. "Certainly. I will pass headship of Hellwood to you at seventeen, Clangem at twenty-one if you've proven responsible, and Slytherin at twenty-five, if you've shown you can handle the responsibilities. Should you continue to manage, I will start passing my titles to you, like a traditional family does, and hold onto only the title I keep as my name, Peverell. When I die, Peverell will also be yours."

Tom's eyes widened. He felt so loved at this moment. "I won't let you down, dad." He said determinedly.

StoneCrusher cleared his throat and brought out the heir rings and Lordship rings. Harry and Tom each claimed what they agreed on, and left StoneCrusher's office happy.

"Dad?" Tom asked as they arrived home.

"Yes Tom?" Harry said absently as he took off his cloak.

"Does this mean we own Hogwarts?"

Harry froze. "I do believe it does."


	9. Chapter 9

HI! So I am leaving for AO3,

My username is AdriaTyler, and I am currently posting all my works there, including some new ones and small snippets of bonus chapters for your fav stories. Sorry for leaving you all, but I've simply found it too hard to update two sites, and AO3 is just easier for me.

I will not be updating the stories on FF, and in a month or so they will be taken down.

Most of my stories are already up. Those that aren't will be up in the next week or so.

Sincerely,

Adria Tyler

AO3 = archiveofourown . org

FF = fanfiction . net


End file.
